


dangerous women

by Utopiste



Series: "coven" is just a fancy word for gay witch sorority [2]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Choking, F/F, Kinda, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, What-If, Zoe saves the day and gets the girl, and NOT in the way Madison likes it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-06 10:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16385825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utopiste/pseuds/Utopiste
Summary: Madison can’t breathe. Again.This is not the first time she died, of course. For now, it is proving to be the most undignified - not slain by the Supreme, or even overdosing on coke, like that time she had a near-death experience in Kansas, but slowly choked to death by the coven’s fucking guard dog.It's fucking rude, if you ask her.





	dangerous women

**Author's Note:**

> is this part. 2 to morning pretender? no. because i'm still writing it because i'm useless and gay. i swear it's coming though
> 
> based on the prompt: “i don’t care who you are, if you hurt her I’ll snap your neck with my own two hands”
> 
> literally just super short but what the gay wants the gay gets

Madison can’t breathe. _Again_.

This is not the first time she died, of course. For now, it is proving to be the most undignified - not slain by the Supreme because of her power, or even overdosing on coke, like that time she had a near-death experience in Kansas, but slowly choked to death by the coven’s fucking guard dog.

It's fucking rude is what it is.

Black swarms her vision now, closing in, dangerously, and sounds around her are dulled, Kyle’s grunts, the usual thrumming of all the magic contained within these walls. Looking back, she will know this is the only reason she doesn’t hear the other witch barge in.

“What the fuck, Kyle,” a girl's voice says, muffled as if she was underwater.

“Zoe!” Kyle whines, a puppy who just caught sight of his master, his chokehold releasing slightly. “You’re back!”

“Get off of her,” Zoe shrieks. And when he doesn’t, with more momentum: “I said get _off_.”

Then the pressure on Madison’s trachea is released, and for a moment more she can’t see - blinking rapidly, hands coming to feel her throat, her fucking throat with the scar and the hurt, until finally she opens her eyes and Kyle is facing her.

He is glued to the ceiling. Uh.

“So,” Madison croaks. “This is a surprise.”

Zoe ignores her, which, hum, hello, rude? Somebody almost died here? “What the fuck, Kyle. I thought we- and when you bashed your mom- you don’t just go around choking people!”

“She didn’t want to resurrect you!” Kyle says as she lowers him to the ground. “She was running away!

“So you just thought, oh hey, here’s the only person with the power to bring me to life again, let’s _kill_ her?”

Madison snorts against her will. “I mean, neither of us were really dating him for his brains. He’s lucky we picked the biggest di-”

Kyle rushes towards her, and Zoe raises her hand a second too late, and she’s being bashed against the wall again. At least this time she will die as she lived, she thinks hysterically, pissing people off.

Of course, she doesn’t actually die, because Zoe sends him flying against the wall, destroying the creepy doll shelf from that creepy housekeeper Madison already forgot the name of, because he really wasn’t all that interesting to begin with. A blonde vintage doll in a Heidi costume comes rolling at her feet, one half of her porcelain face shattered from the impact, and Madison starts to laugh hysterically because wow, this is her life now.

Zoe walks up to Kyle. She isn’t hysterical anymore, all the opposite actually - she is poised and cold, says, “I don’t _care_ who you are. If you hurt her, I’ll snap your neck with my own two hands.”

It’s kinda hot.

Kyle comes flying through the door, and Madison vaguely hears him tumbling down the first set of stairs before Zoe crouches down in front of her, at eye-level.

“Are mommy and daddy gonna divorce?” Madison snarks weakly.

Zoe rolls her eyes. “So at least we know you’re ok.” She then gets up and dusts off her dress like she wasn’t ready to bash someone’s skull five seconds ago, and says, “I should go tell Cordelia.”

“Wait!” Madison pleads.

Zoe stops in her tracks, eyebrows raised, but she doesn’t say anything else, so Zoe asks impatiently, “What, Madison?”

There are a lot of things Madison could say, _stay with me, please_ , or _I was so scared of dying alone again_ , or _did you really mean it when you said you loved Kyle_ , or _thanks for saving me again, bitch, hope you don’t get tired of bringing me back from the dead every other week_.

Instead, she says, “You know I wouldn’t have left you for dead, right? I would have taken your corpse and resurrected you ten miles from here and made you believe all the witches were dead in a freak accident or something.”

Zoe snorts and rolls her eyes and says, “You’re getting soft, Madison,” but she doesn’t try to hide the pleased smile on her face.


End file.
